A Day With You
by Watashi no Namae
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis biasa yang terpuruk karena masa lalunya. Hingga akhirnya takdir mencoba sedikit bermain-main dengan dirinya. Seorang pria datang ke kehidupannya dan membuat Sakura merasa menemukan kembali titik terang hidupnya. Tapi takdir selalu seperti roda yang berputar. Begitu pula dengan kisahnya bersama pria itu.
1. Chapter 1

_Mati. Kau hanya perlu mati dan semuanya akan selesai._

Tanganku dengan cepat menarik salah satu laci, mencari dengan panik dimana botol obatku bersembunyi. Pikiranku kacau, kepalaku pusing, dan aku tidak dapat melihat apapun di depan mataku dengan jelas. Semuanya buram dan sulit bagiku menemukan botol obatku.

Pikiranku kembali kacau, menguasai akal sehatku dan panik langsung menyergap seluruh tubuhku. Aku butuh obatku. Tidak, yang aku perlukan adalah mati. Mati dan semuanya akan berlalu begitu saja. Sama seperti musim semi tahun ini yang akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa hal yang berarti.

Mati. Temui keluargamu, Sakura.

Kau pantas mati. Tidak, kau memang harus mati.

 _Karena kau yang telah membunuh mereka semua_.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer & Original Story : **Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story :** Watashi no Namae

Watashi no Namae Present

A Day With You

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu!"

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja sahabat serta orang yang tidak ia inginkan datang berdiri di depannya. Naruto berdiri dengan senyum tiga jari khasnya serta kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan menyambut wajah datar Sasuke.

"Datang satu minggu lagi, Dobe." sahut pria itu tak peduli, menutup pintu apartemen dan dengan cepat Naruto menahannya. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya tak suka kearah Naruto yang mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

"Ayolah, ini penting." Naruto berkata dengan nada memohon.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. "Oke, baiklah." Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Pria itu melepas sepatu _sneakers_ -nya dan melangkah mengikuti Sasuke ke arah ruang tamu. Apartemen sederhana dengan dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi, sentuhan maskulin terlihat dengan jelas di setiap ruangan. Warna cat yang di dominasi warna abu-abu cerah juga biru dan furnitur minimalis-modern khas Sasuke.

"Kapan upacara wisudamu?" Naruto bertanya seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, mengambil remote televisi di atas meja pendek di depan sofa.

"Satu minggu lagi." Sasuke menyahut dari arah dapur yang terletak tepat di samping ruang tamu. Pria itu mengambil sebungkus kopi bubuk dan menyalakan _coffee maker_ -nya.

"Dan kapan kau pindah ke rumahmu lagi? Kuharap Bibi Mikoto tidak mati merindu karena kau tidak pulang selama enam bulang terakhir ini." Naruto terkekeh pelan, menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang mendengus tak suka.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, mengambil dua gelas kopi dari dalam rak. "Sehari setelah upacara kelulusan."

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Kau tidak mulai membereskan apartemenmu?"

"Belum." Sasuke menyahut datar, detik selanjutnya pria itu membalikan badannya dan bersandar pada _pantry_. "Masih ada banyak waktu. Ngomong-ngomong hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata."

"Dan…?" Sasuke balas dengan nada tidak peduli.

Naruto melotot kearah Sasuke, menatap sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Detik selanjutnya, pria berambut pirang itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal dan marah.

"Oh, Tuhan! Bisakah kau bahagia untukku? Atau mungkin mengucapkan sepatah dua kata untuk sahabat baikmu ini?! Tuhan, kau dingin seperti es!" Naruto berseru kencang dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Persis seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke balas dengan dahi mengkerut. "Hentikan itu, Dobe. Kau akan menghancurkan lantainya."

Naruto kembali melotot tidak percaya. "Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan lantai daripada kebahagiaan sahabat baikmu?!"

"Kalau kau merusak lantainya, aku yang harus mengganti kerugiannya." Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan detik selanjutnya pria itu menghentikan aksi kekanakannya. "Tapi kurasa, kita bisa merayakannya dengan sedikit minum."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah kemudian. "Kau yang traktir."

"Aku yang traktir." sahut Sasuke cepat, mematikan _coffee maker_ -nya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto mengikuti, pria itu bersiul-siul senang dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu, Naruto dengan cepat berjalan keluar. Sasuke dengan cepat keluar dan mengunci pintu. Tapi penglihatannya langsung bergerak refleks menuju pintu apartemen sebelahnya, dimana seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah tengah memukul-mukul pintu dan berteriak histeris.

"Apa terjadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan arah pandang menuju gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

Sasuke menaikan bahunya, tidak peduli. "Entahlah." detik selanjutnya pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor apartemen, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Paman, tunggu dulu! Paman!"

Sebuah suara langsung menghentikan langkah keduanya. Sasuke membalikan badannya, dahinya mengkerut bingung saat gadis berambut pirang tersebut berlari kearah Naruto dan hampir menubruk Naruto kalau saja ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dobrak pintunya!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Apa?!"

"Dobrak pintu? Pintu yang mana?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"Pintu apartemen itu!" gadis pirang itu menunjuk kearah pintu apartemen yang berada di sebelah apartemen Sasuke. "Temanku ada di dalam dan ia tidak membuka pintunya. Kau harus mendobraknya. Kumohon!" gadis itu menangis, setengah berteriak panik, dan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diam.

Naruto diam, bingung harus menjawab apa sedangkan Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Untuk apa kau mendobrak pintunya? Kau bisa menunggu temanmu, kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama hampir lima belas menit dan ia juga tidak membalas _email_ -ku seharian ini!" gadis itu berteriak frustasi.

"Mungkin dia sedang berada di kamar mandi—"

"Dia mengirim pesan padaku bahwa ia sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin ia berada di dalam kamar mandi selama ini!" gadis itu memotong cepat. "Kumohon, dobrak pintunya."

"Hei, hei, kami tidak bisa mendobrak pintu seenaknya. Kau harus minta ijin—"

"Tidak ada waktu!" gadis itu memotong perkataan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan bingung. "Kalian harus mendobrak pintu dan menyelamatkannya sebelum ia mati!"

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke dan Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Aku takut dia bunuh diri…" gadis itu mulai terisak.

Selanjutnya, yang Sasuke ingat, adalah tiba-tiba saja kakinya berlari kencang menuju pintu apartemen di sebelahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga pria itu mendobrak pintu dan dalam sekali percobaan pintu itu langsung terbuka. Kakinya melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam dan kepalanya mengedar mencari orang yang dimaksud.

Begitu pintu kamar yang berada di pojok ruangan itu terbuka, mata Sasuke langsung membulat sempurna. Ruangan itu sedikit berantak, sebuah botol obat terbuka dan jatuh, isinya berhamburan keluar. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan sayatan _cutter_ di pergelangan tangannya juga darah yang menggenang di lantai.

"NARUTO! PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada khawatir begitu melihat Sasuke menatap ke arah luar apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hn."

Itachi terdiam, menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menaruh _paper bag_ besar di atas _pantry_. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu, sedangkan Ayah sedang berada di Swiss. Ngomong-ngomong Ibu mengirimkan banyak sekali makanan untuk persediaan kulkasmu yang selalu menyedihkan."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Ya, terima kasih."

Itachi menatap kearah Sasuke dengan dahi yang mengkerut bingung. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

Sasuke menatap kearah Itachi dengan pandangan kosong. "Sepertinya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tetanggaku—yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali—melakukan percobaan bunuh diri kemarin." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Antara terkejut dan khawatir.

"Benarkah? Tetanggamu yang mana?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada terkejut dan berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang spesifik dari gadis yang ia selamatkan kemarin. "Hm… gadis berambut merah muda."

Mata Itachi langsung membulat sempurna. "Sakura!?"

"Sakura…?"

"Sakura!" Itachi menegaskan. "kau tidak salah kan? Dia gadis yang ceria, tidak mungkin nekat bunuh diri!"

"Tapi faktanya mungkin memang gadis itu." Sasuke menyahut pelan.

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia diselamatkan tepat waktu, meski banyak kehilangan darah."

"Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Kau harus mengajaknya makan malam."

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah kakak laki-lakinya. "Makan malam?"

"Ibu memberikan banyak sekali makanan untukmu dan tidak mungkin kau habiskan sendiri dalam satu minggu. Jadi, tidak salah kan kalau kau mengajaknya makan malam sekali-kali? Sakura gadis yang menyenangkan, hibur dia." Itachi tersenyum tipis, menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan dan pria itu kembali berjalan menuju dapur, memasukan seluruh isi _paper bag_ ke dalam kulkas.

"Darimana kau mengenal gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke pelan dengan nada penasaran.

"Kami sering bertemu di koridor apartemen atau di lift." jawab Itachi enteng. "Semua kotak makan sudah kumasukan ke dalam kulkasmu. Aku harus pergi, masih ada perkerjaan yang menungguku."

Itachi mengambil tasnya, berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Tepat satu langkah sebelum pria itu membuka pintu, pria itu membalikan badannya. "Kau harus pulang segera setelah upacara wisuda, mengerti?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, berjalan kearah Itachi. "Ya."

Itachi tersenyum. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu dan semoga sisa satu minggumu menyenangkan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau juga, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Itachi membuka pintu, berjalan keluar dan tersenyum kembali ke arah Sasuke sebelum pintu kembali ditutup. Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamunya, duduk di atas sofa dan mengambil remote televisi. Tapi sebelum pria itu sempat menyelakan televisi, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Pria itu mendengus pelan, kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Ya?" Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. Matanya langsung membulat seketika.

" _A-ano_ … aku… Haruno Sakura, tetanggamu yang kemarin." suara gadis itu perlahan mengecil, kepalanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa memberitahuku, huh!?"

Ino langsung meraung di seberang sana dan dengan cepat aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Dan menatap canggung ke arah ponselku. "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?!" Ino berseru dengan nada tidak percaya. "Tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku, huh!? Aku bahkan meminta tetanggamu untuk mendobrak pintu!"

"Ma-maafkan aku." nyaliku hilang entah kemana. Di dalam hati, aku beribu kali mengucapkan maaf untuk Ino. Sungguh, dari hatiku paling dalam, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan sahabatku itu seperti ini.

"Oh, ya Tuhan…" Ino menhembuskan nafasnya. "aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu sepenuhnya. Kau tahu kan, Ayahku ketat dalam masalah jam malam."

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Ya, aku tahu."

Ino terdiam sebentar di seberang sana, memberikanku waktu untuk mendongkak menatap langit. Hari ini langit berwarna biru dengan gumpalan awan tipis yang bergerak perlahan-lahan melintasi langit. Sinar matahari cukup hangat, meskipun aku masih harus menggunakan dua lapis baju untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Sakura?" Ino memanggil dengan nada sendu di seberang sana.

"Ya?"

"Jangan lakukan lagi, oke?"

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Setelah lulus SMP, aku akan pergi ke Konoha. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Tak ada yang bisa kujawab. Yang kulakukan hanyalah meremas _smartphone_ -ku, merasakan sensasi nyeri di dada yang perlahan menyebar dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti musim semi tiba-tiba saja rontok dan musim dingin kembali menghantam diriku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun kepada sahabat baikku ini dan fakta itu semakin membuat dadaku nyeri.

"Sakura," Ino memanggil kembali dari seberang sana. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kau gadis yang kuat dan kau pasti bisa bertahan."

"Ya, Ino, kuharap." dan hanyalah sebatas itulah aku menjawab—tanpa kepastian dan tanpa ada jaminan apapun.

Ino terdiam selama beberapa detik—dan aku tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa gadis itu tahu betapa putus asanya diriku saat ini.

"Ah, iya, kudengar kau diterima di Konoha International High School ya? Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya, maaf baru bisa mengucapkannya sekarang." Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga agar suaraku terdengar ceria dan bahagia. Tapi Ino, tentu saja, tidak bisa dibohongi tentang hal itu.

" _Un_ , terima kasih. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, kau sudah mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari Seian _Koukou_?"

"Aa… soal itu… sebenarnya," Aku membuat jeda, kembali menatap langit, dan memberhentikan langkah kakiku. "Aku… sudah memutuskan akan masuk ke salah satu SMA negeri di Iwagakure."

"Eh!?" nada keterkejutan langsung terdengar dari suara Ino.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa merepotkan Bibiku lagi. Tiap akhir pekan ia akan pergi ke Suna untuk menjengukku dan setiap minggu sore ia akan kembali ke Iwagakure. Aku merasa sudah memberikan terlalu banyak beban kepada Bibiku."

Ino terdiam di seberang sana selama beberapa detik. "Kau benar. Kita benar-benar berpisah kalau begitu ya…"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap ke arah kedua ujung kakiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino… siapa yang mendobrak pintu apartemenku?" aku bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah duduk di atas kursi makan. Punggungku tegak mengekspresikan kegugupanku dan kedua tanganku terlipat dengan rapih di atas pahaku. Aroma maskulin menyerbak masuk ke dalam hidungku dan aku melirik dari ekor mataku seorang pria bertubuh atletis tengah berdiri di depan kulkas seraya mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan.

Oh, Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima ajakan makan malamnya?! Tujuanmu kesini untuk berterima kasih, bukan!?

"Kau suka salad?" pria itu bertanya dengan kalem—melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang perempuan dan kami hanya berdua di apartemennya.

"Y-ya." aku mencicit gugup dan menatap menundukan kepalaku seraya melirik ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf?"

"Aku suka." aku semakin mencicit kecil.

Oh, Tuhan… hentikan debaran jantungku yang tidak abnormal ini!

"Aku suka." aku menaikan volume suaraku, membalikan punggungku, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan campuran antara canggung dan bingung.

Ini pertama kalinya—aku berani bersumpah—aku makan bersama dalam satu meja bersama seorang pria. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak mengenal siapa pria itu kecuali informasi yang kudapatkan dari Ino bahwa ia telah menolongku!

Oh, Tuhan! Ini sungguh aneh dan canggung! Seharusnya aku menolak tadi.

Pria itu menatapku selama hampir dua detik—menambahkan volume kecanggungan dalam diriku—kemudian ia membalikan badannya menghadap kulkas, lalu aku kembali meluruskan punggungku seraya mengejek-ejek diriku sendiri dalam hati.

"Kurasa _salad_ bukan pilihan tepat untuk seorang bocah." ucap pria itu—entah ditujukan kepadaku atau tidak.

Setelah menunggu dalam kecanggungan selama hampir lima belas menit, pria itu akhirnya datang—jantungku semakin berdebar tidak karuan—membawa dua buah nampan di kedua tangannya. Pria itu menaruh dengan hati-hati kedua nampan tersebut di atas meja dan kemudian duduk di depanku.

Aku menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak yakin sesaat setelah aku melihat apa yang ia hidangkan dalam dua buah mangkuk besar.

"Ini…" suaraku mencicit dan pria itu lekas tersenyum tipis.

"Ramen. Aku tahu, ini benar-benar tidak pantas untuk dijadikan sebagai makan malam." pria itu mengambil sumpit, mengambil salah satu mangkuk, dan kemudian menaruh mangkuk tersebut di depannya. "Tapi semua yang Itachi bawa hari ini tidak ada yang bisa kusajikan karena aku lupa memasak nasi."

Aku terdiam, merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang tadi ia sebutkan. "Itachi…?"

"Hn, kakakku. Kudengar kau sering bertemu dengannya di lift."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, mencoba untuk mengingat siapa itu Itachi yang sering kutemui di lift?

"Dia selalu mengumbar senyum seperti orang gila." pria itu mengambil mangkuk satunya lagi dan menaruhnya di hadapanku.

Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian sebuah wajah mendarat di ingatanku. Ah, iya, aku ingat siapa Itachi itu. Aku sering menemuinya saat aku akan keluar atau masuk lift. Kami pernah berkenalan sekali dan sesekali saling menyapa saat kami bertemu.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang." aku tersenyum tipis dan pria itu mulai memakan ramennya.

Kemudian hening. Pria itu makan dengan santai seolah-olah diriku hanyalah angin lalu dan kecanggunganku makin menjadi-jadi. Oh, sungguh, seharusnya aku tidak menerima ajakan pria itu tadi. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku sekarang juga!

Tiga detik kemudian, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk memakan ramenku. Pria itu tidak melirikku sedetik pun dan hanya sibuk melanjutkan makannya. Aku menelan ludahku gugup sebelum akhirnya ramen itu masuk ke dalam mulutku. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah pria itu dan pria itu hanya makan dengan santainya.

Hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan pria itu : tampan. Sifatnya cukup dingin, tapi ia bisa menunjukan sifat hangatnya sesekali. Detik selanjutnya aku tersadar akan satu hal. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan ramenku dan kemudian kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya. Detik selanjutnya aku memakan ramenku dengan terburu-buru.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucapan pria itu membuatku refleks menatap ke arahnya. "kau suka _disneyland_?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. " _Disneyland_ …?"

"Aku punya tiketnya. Dua lembar. Kau bisa ajak teman pirangmu itu ke sana." dengan cepat itu pria itu berkata sebelum pikiranku melayang jauh ke arah—pastinya hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan?— _kencan_.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih—tapi, kurasa tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin repot dengan persiapannya masuk SMA dengan menemaniku ke Disneyland." aku tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan memakan ramenku.

"Kau baru akan masuk SMA?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menelan ramenku. "Ya."

Kemudian tidak ada lagi obrolan, kami memakan ramen itu dengan suasana hening dan sepi. Tidak ada suara apapun dan aku tidak berniat untuk membuka obrolan. Makan malam itu terasa cukup cepat. Begitu selesai, aku langsung mengambil kedua mangkuk, mencucikannya meskipun pria itu bilang tidak perlu, dan pamit pulang. Pria itu menghantarkanku menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan penting melintas di kepalaku—sebuah pertanyaan yang harusnya kutanyakan dari awal.

" _Ano_ —" oh, bagus, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." pria mengucapakan namanya dengan pelan seraya bersender di kusen pintu.

"Ah, ya, Uchiha- _san_ , ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku…?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dan aku langsung mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya langsung tegang seketika. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi—entah mengapa—aku merasa bahwa pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang kubutuhkan selama ini. Seperti ada daya tarik yang membuatku terus merasa _ada sesuatu yang aneh_ dengan pria itu. Dan aku ingin mengetahui apa itu.

Pria itu terdiam cukup lama, menatapku dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan bingung. Aku masih tetap berdiri di depannya, menunggu jawabannya dengan ekspresi datar. Pria itu membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum miring—membuat sebuah debaran berbeda di jantungku.

"Entahlah, mungkin kebetulan, mungkin juga takdir. Aku hanya bergerak refleks saat teman pirangmu itu berteriak histeris." pria itu terdiam sebentar. "Tapi bunuh diri itu tidak ada bedanya dari lari dari masalah, bukan?"

 _Aku tahu_ , _sungguh aku tahu itu_.

Pria itu meluruskan punggungnya, mengacak rambutku pelan, dan kemudian aku menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Sebuah perlakuan sederhana yang sudah tidak pernah kudapatkan semenjak ayahku meninggal. Sebuah perlakuan yang membuat memori-memori masa lalu mulai mengalir di kepalaku.

"Bocah, kau masih kecil untuk mengerti betapa berharganya kehidupan. Tapi saat kau tahu nanti, kau tidak akan menyesali keputusan untuk tetap hidup." pria itu tersenyum miring kembali. Membuat dadaku semakin tidak karuan dan memori-memori itu mulai menyusup ke dalam hatiku.

Aku terdiam di tempatku, terpaku menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Memori-memori itu telah mengambil alih hatiku dan mengendalikan sepenuhnya emosiku. Membuat kedua mataku berkabut dan kemudian air mataku meleleh kemudian.

Pria itu menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut dan dengan segera aku mengusap kedua mataku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Menangislah."

Tidak ada rengkuhan manis, tidak pula pelukan hangat. Tapi pria itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggiku, tersenyum kecil dan sesekali menepuk kepalaku saat tangisku berada di puncaknya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berair dan sesekali mengusapnya.

 _Oh, Tuhan, oh Tuhan!_

"Kau juga hanya bocah kecil yang membutuhkan pelampiasan atas kesedihanmu, bukan?" pria itu berkata dengan tenang dan air mataku semakin banyak meleleh.

Manis. Hanya itu yang bisa kugambarkan. Betapa hangat dan manisnya pria itu. Bahkan meski diriku hanyalah seorang remaja yang depresi, aku bisa merasakan betapa manisnya perlakuan pria itu.

"Maaf… aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu." aku mencoba mengatakannya dengan benar diantara derai air mataku dan tenggorokan yang mulai tercekat.

Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Aku menatap mata hitamnya lekat-lekat. Ada kehangatan yang tersembunyi di balik kedua mata itu, ada kehangatan seorang pria. Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan detak jantungku, tapi semakin dalam aku melihat mata itu, semakin cepat pula detak jantungku.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah air mataku reda, pria itu berdiri tegap kembali. Mengacak rambutku sekali dan aku dengan gerakan refleks mencoba untuk membenarkan rambutku yang mungkin sudah hancur karena pria itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku hari ini kalau kau mau. Aku bisa tidur di ruang tamu."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Bibiku akan datang malam ini setelah ia selesai dengan seluruh pekerjaannya." aku tersenyum manis dan menunjukan wajahku kepadanya—menunjukan bahwa aku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih." aku berkata dengan setulus hatiku.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus buang seluruh obat penenang itu."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Darimana dia tahu bahwa aku mengonsumsi obat penenang…?

"Aku melihatnya saat menolongmu hari itu." pria itu kembali berkata cepat. "Buang semua obat itu karena itu hanya akan semakin menambah penderitaanmu. Yang kau perlukan adalah seseorang yang akan selalu menemanimu dan dirimu yang menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku juga ingin membuang semua obat itu. Tapi kenangan itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Saat kenangan itu mulai menyusup ke dalam pikiranku, aku mulai kacau. Dan ya, aku butuh obat itu untuk membuatku tidak melakukan hal yang diluar kendali."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, menatapku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kenangan itu yang memang benar-benar menyakitkan dan sulit dilupakan atau hanya dirimu saja yang merumitkan masalah sehingga kau membutuhkan semua obat itu?" pria itu berkata seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku terdiam, terpaku di tempat. Aku mulai mencoba untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat dan memikirkan kalimatnya. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah terhadap diriku. Aku merasa seperti di tusuk oleh belati secara diam-diam oleh pertanyaan itu. Seolah-olah pertanyaan itu mewakili pertanyaan hatiku yang mulai lelah dengan sikapku sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Pria itu tersenyum misterius. "Masuklah ke dalam apartemenmu. Tunggu Bibimu dan jadilah anak baik."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Holla guys! Apa kabar? (semogamasihadayangingetsaya *plak!)

Kembali comeback dengan FF baru. Sebenernya idenya dateng udah lama banget, paruh awal cerita juga udah jadi entah dari tahun kapan tapi baru bisa melanjutkan sekarang. TT_TT

Sebenernya niat awalnya mau bikin one-shot aja kayak biasa, cuma kok jadi panjang amat ya? Jadilah saya pecah-pecah entah nanti jadi two-shots atau three-shots wkwkwk... yah... pokoknya lihat saja nanti gimana *dikeroyok*

Jangan lupa like, favorite, dan komen ya guys! :*

Selalu diterima kritik dan saran yang membangun ya guys! :*


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi itu Sasuke bangun seperti biasa.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi tapi pria itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Begitu selesai, pria itu mengganti pakaiannya menjadi sebuah kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana olahraga selutut berwarna hitam. Pria itu mengambil iPod dan _earphone_ -nya di atas meja belajar dan keluar dari apartemennya dengan sepatu olahraga.

Tepat pada saat Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya, mata tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah pintu apartemen di sebelahnya. Detik selanjutnya, ia hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemennya menuju tangga darurat. Pria itu selalu membiasakan diri untuk lari pagi setiap sabtu dan minggu dan turun melewati tangga darurat sebelum lari pagi.

Begitu selesai dengan lari paginya, Sasuke kembali menyusuri koridor apartemennya dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke berjalan seraya mencari lagu yang tepat di dalam iPod-nya hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya dan refleks ia menatap ke arah sumber suara.

" _O-ohayou gozaimasu_ , Uchiha- _san_."

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

" _Ohayou_." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada biasa.

"Uchiha- _san_ kau lari pagi?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyum.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aa… sudah lebih baik."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, kemudian ia berjalan melewati Sakura. Gadis itu masih diam berdiri di tempatnya. Hingga suaranya kembali mengintrupsi dirinya yang tengah mengambil kunci apartemen dari saku celananya.

" _Ano_ … soal Disneyland…"

.

.

.

Pagi itu datang seperti biasanya. Saat aku menatap ke arah jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurku, jam itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun hari ini.

Aku menghela nafasku panjang.

Pikiranku kacau setelah semalam. Ada debaran aneh tentang—oh, lagi-lagi wajah Uchiha- _san_ langsung masuk ke dalam ingatanku!

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh!_

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak kembali teringat wajah Uchiha- _san_ , tapi setiap usahaku pasti selalu gagal. Saat aku berjalan, saat aku menonton televisi, atau bahkan saat aku hanya terdiam, sosoknya masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Memori tentang apa yang terjadi semalam langsung membuatku merasa malu dan bahagia dalam satu waktu.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menghela nafas dan mulai merasakan debaran aneh di dadaku. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke atas kasurku dan menutup wajahku. Wajah pria itu tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah dari ingatanku.

 _Dan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku adalah sesuatu yang sangat manis_.

Aku tersenyum.

Pipiku pasti sudah merah sekarang.

Kurasa aku butuh udara luar untuk menghentikan debaran aneh di dadaku sekarang.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk berdiri dari tidurku, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian kasual. Kurasa, Ino tidak akan keberatan jika aku harus mengganggu sabtu paginya hari ini.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu apartemenku. Sebelum pergi, mataku melirik ke arah pintu kamar utama—tempat Bibiku sedang terlelap. Ia pasti akan sangat khawatir jika aku pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. Jadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah _sticky note_ kuning, menulis di atas _note_ bahwa aku pergi ke rumah Ino, dan menempelkannya di pintu kamar utama. Setelah itu aku berjalan ke luar.

Baru saja beberapa langkah aku berjalan di koridor apartemen, pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

Langkahku terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Aku membeku di tempat dan jantungku mulai berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mataku menatap ke arah Uchiha- _san_ yang tengah sibuk dengan iPod-nya seraya berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen.

" _O-ohayou gozaimasu_ , Uchiha- _san_." Mulutku berkata dengan refleks dan hampir saja aku menampar mulutku sendiri sebelum menyadari bahwa Uchiha- _san_ langsung menatap ke arahku. Astaga! Tatapannya! Kalau aku mentega, aku pasti sudah meleleh sekarang!

" _Ohayou_." Uchiha- _san_ menjawab dengan nada datarnya, masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ kau lari pagi?" _Untuk apa kau bertanya hal seperti itu, Sakura!? Jelas-jelas ia habis lari pagi! Lihat pakaian dan sepatunya! Juga keringatnya!_ Oh Tuhan, hentikan perkataan hatiku sekarang juga!

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aa… sudah lebih baik." _Karena dirimu_. Hatiku mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Ia mengangguk pelan, tidak melanjutkan percakapan, dan aku tergugup di tempat. Uchiha- _san_ masih berjalan dengan santainya, melewati diriku, dan kehampaan itu mulai mengisi hatiku entah mengapa.

Aku mulai membalikkan badanku begitu Uchiha- _san_ melewati diriku, tangannya baru ingin mengambil sesuatu di saku celana sebelum mulutku kembali bertindak di luar kepalaku.

" _Ano_ … soal Disneyland…" aku mencicit kecil, tapi Uchiha- _san_ telah mendengarnya. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Mulut bodoh!_

Aku menyumpahi diriku sendiri di dalam hati.

Ya ampun, apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang!?

"Ada apa?" Uchiha- _san_ akhirnya bertanya dengan nada bingung.

 _Nah, nah, apa yang akan kau katakan, Sakura…?_

" _A-ano_ … soal tiket Disneyland… boleh aku memintanya… kembali?" nada terakhir yang kuucapkan terdengar sangat tidak meyakinkan.

Uchiha- _san_ terdiam sebentar. "Boleh saja. Kapan mau kau ambil?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, mencoba berpikir. "Sekarang…?"

Detik selanjutnya, Uchiha- _san_ mendengus kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Tunggu sebentar." Pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam.

Oke, percakapan macam apa tadi itu?! Ya ampun, itu tadi hanya akal-akalanku saja untuk memperpanjang percakapan bukan?!

Aku baru saja akan menjambak rambutku sendiri sebelum akhirnya pintu apartemen Uchiha- _san_ kembali terbuka dan Uchiha- _san_ keluar dengan dua buah tiket di tangannya. Ia langsung menyodorkannya ke hadapanku dan aku mengambilnya sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn." Pria itu menjawab _cuek_ dan kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

Senyumku langsung mengembang seketika saat pintu apartemen itu tertutup. Aku langsung menyadari satu hal seketika. Kedua tiket ini bisa dibilang hadiah kan? Iya kan? Maksudku, baiklah, ini bukan hadiah seperti bunga atau tiket nonton bersama, tapi kan… ini tetap saja hadiah kan?!

Aku mendapatkan hadiah!

Dari Uchiha- _san_!

Dua buah tiket Disneyland!

Begitu sadar, langkahku sudah berubah menjadi lompatan kecil menuju ke arah lift. Ino harus tahu ini!

.

.

.

"Inooo!" aku berteriak kencang saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sahabat pirangku itu tengah mengepak beberapa barang saat aku membuka pintu—hampir mendobraknya—kamarnya. Ino menatapku terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Katakan padaku!" seperti mengerti isi hatiku tanpa memberitahunya, Ino langsung bertanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" aku memekik kegirangan dan menenjukkan dua buah tiket Disneyland di depan wajahnya. Kakiku tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah kardus tapi aku tidak ingin memedulikan hal itu sekarang.

Ia tidak mengerti dan aku tertawa seperti orang gila. Ino semakin tidak mengerti dan aku semakin tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" aku mengulangi lagi perkataanku sebelumnya.

"Tiket Disneyland…?" Ino bertanya heran.

"Disneyland!" aku memekik kencang. "Dari Uchiha- _san_!"

Ino mulai tersenyum aneh sekarang. "Uchiha- _san_ …?"

"Iya, Uchiha- _san_! Kau ingat dia? Dia yang menyelamatkanku kemarin!" tanpa sadar, aku memutar tubuhku sekali dan kembali menunjukkan tiket itu kepada Ino.

Seseorang, tolong ambilkan kembali kewarasanku yang terjatuh entah kemana sekarang! Aku butuh kewarasanku sekarang!

"Oh, oke." Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah paham akan _hal lain_. "Jadi… kau meyukainya."

Aku membatu di tempat. Terdiam cukup lama karena tiba-tiba kewarasanku kembali dan aku merasa bahwa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan sekarang.

"Atau kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak!" aku menyanggahnya cepat. "Bukan suka, bukan cinta—"

"Lalu kenapa kau girang seperti orang gila seperti itu?"

Aku membeku di tempat kembali. Kepalaku mencoba mencari kelimat yang tepat untuk menyanggah bahwa aku menyukai Uchiha- _san_.

 _Atau mungkin memang dirimu menyukainya, Sakura?_

Hatiku mulai meracau tidak jelas lagi.

Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!

 _Atau kau memang hanya menyangkalnya saja?_

Aku terdiam.

"Aku…" aku tidak bisa menemukan satu kalimat pun yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang.

Detik selanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja Ino tertawa kencang dan memelukku secara tiba-tiba. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Hentikan itu Ino! Kita seperti pasangan lesbi sekarang." Aku mencibir pelan tapi Ino kembali tertawa.

Tapi detik selanjutnya, tawa itu berubah menjadi isak kecil. Aku menatap Ino dari ekor mataku dengan bingung. Ino menangis dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah." Ia berkata dengan nada membisik.

"K-kau kenapa…?" aku bertanya bingung.

Ino melepas pelukannya, menatapku tepat di mata bolaku. Kedua tangannya memegang pundakku. Ia tersenyum di tengah tangisannya. "Aku tahu aku sahabat yang jahat—"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak jahat." Aku menggeleng pelan.

Ino terdiam, menatap ke arahku. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu dari kemarin, tapi keadaannya tidak tepat."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tidak mengerti.

"Kepindahanku dipercepat. Senin besok—setelah upacara kelulusan—aku akan langsung pergi ke Konoha."

Aku tahu, tubuhku langsung menegang dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Aku tahu, Ino melirikku dengan pandangan sedih ke arahku.

Aku belum berbicara dengannya setelah kejadian hari itu di rumahnya. Aku marah kepadanya.

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku cukup kekanakkan. Maksudku, aku sudah tahu ia akan pindah dari Suna ke Konoha tapi tetap saja… aku tidak menyangka hari itu adalah hari ini. Karena yang kutahu, ia akan pindah dua minggu setelah kelulusan. Dua minggu yang akan kami isi dengan segala hal penuh kenangan indah.

Aku menatap lurus-lurus ke arah panggung di gadung olahraga kami—tempat dimana anak-anak mengantri untuk mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusan. Hari ini hari kelulusan kami. Sebuah upacara kelulusan diselenggarakan di gedung olahraga sekolah kami. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami bisa menggunakan seragam sekolah kami. Sebuah pita merah tersemat di bagian dadaku dan juga sebuah sertifikat kelulusan yang telah kuterima beberapa menit yang lalu.

Begitu semua siswa telah mendapat sertifikat kelulusan, kami berdiri dari posisi duduk kami dan membungkuk hormat.

Aku tahu, aku tahu, Ino tengah menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa anak perempuan juga mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Setelah ini kami bukan anak SMP lagi.

Begitu upacara selesai, semua siswa langsung berjalan menuju gedung utama, pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Tepat pada saat aku keluar dari gedung olahraga, seseorang memegang lenganku dan aku refleks menatap ke arahnya. Itu Ino. Dengan air mata dan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sakura."

Aku menatapnya.

"Jangan marah, kumohon." Ia tersenyum.

Aku terdiam.

Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku marah kepadanya. Tapi… ia sahabatku. Orang yang sudah menolongku. Orang yang sudah ada untukku selama ini. Ya, aku marah. Tapi tidak sebesar aku mencintainya. Dan hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir aku bisa menatap wajahnya secara langsung.

Air mataku keluar secara tidak sadar. Kedua lenganku terbuka dan aku memeluknya. Ino membalas pelukanku.

Oh, Tuhan… kuharap tidak ada yang sedang menyangka kami pasangan lesbi sekarang!

.

.

.

Hari terakhir kami di sekolah berjalan cukup mengharukan. Setelah semua siswa masuk ke dalam kelas, wali kelas kami datang dan menyampaikan pidato terakhir. Pertemuan singkat itu di akhiri dengan foto bersama wali kelas. Begitu wali kelas kami keluar, keadaan kelas langsung berubah menjadi _ribut_ seketika.

"Sakura." Ino memanggilku dan aku menatapnya. "Kita ke _purikura_ *, bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tenten dan Matsuri juga ikut, oke?"

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus foto di berbagai tempat di sekolahan ini dulu."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oke."

"Sakura! Ino!" suara itu langsung mengintrupsi kami. Tenten—teman kami yang berlain kelas—melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami dari pintu masuk kelas. "Ayo, kita harus berfoto bersama!"

.

.

.

"Katakan sesuatu tentang Uchiha- _san_."

Diperjalanan pulang menuju rumah Ino, Ino menatapku dengan pandangan jahilnya. Aku terdiam, melotot ke arahnya. Oke, kenapa harus Uchiha- _san_ sekarang?

"Ayolah… nanti sore aku sudah harus pergi dan sebelum itu aku harus mendengar ceritamu tentang Uchiha- _san_."

Aku terdiam sebentar, mencoba menimang-nimang. "Tidak ada yang spesial—"

"Setelah kau datang kepadaku seperti orang gila kemarin kau masih menyangkal bahwa tidak ada yan spesial?" Ino berkata dengan nada jahil a la dirinya.

Pipiku pasti langsung memerah sekarang. Aku menatapnya gugup. Ingatanku tentang kejadian kemarin berputar dengan cepat di kepalaku dan rasa malu langsung menjalar cepat di hatiku. Aku benar-benar harus menghilangkan memori itu sekarang!

Tapi entah mengapa, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibirku. Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar menuju hatiku. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak normal lagi. Perasaan hangat itu masuk ke dalam hatiku, mengetuk pintu perlahan, dan perasaan bahagia itu muncul seketika.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menjawab jujur. "Aku merasa seperti… Uchiha- _san_ mengetahui isi hatiku dan itu membuatku merasa tersentuh."

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengaguminya?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Mungkin?"

Kami saling berpandangan dan beberapa detik selanjutnya, kami tertawa bersama. Inilah menyenangkannya berbicara dengan Ino. Ia seperti tahu isi hatiku tanpa perlu aku membicarakannya. Ia seperti seorang peramal yang senang membaca pikiranku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan tiket itu?"

"Saat aku berterima kasih padanya, ia menwarkanku makan malam. Kami makan malam bersama—"

"Makan malam bersama? Wow."

"Aku belum selesai bercerita, oke?" aku menyenggol pelan lengan Ino. "Lalu Uchiha- _san_ menawariku tiket Disneyland. Awalnya aku menolaknya. Kemudian saat kami sudah selesai makan malam, aku bertanya satu hal kepadanya."

Ino menatapku ingin tahu.

"Aku bertanya "Kenapa kau menolongku?" dan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa seperti… ia berhasil mengetahui isi hatiku." Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah? Apa yang ia katakan?"

Aku tersenyum jahil kepada Ino. "Ra-ha-si-a."

"Aa… begitu. Kau tidak ingin berbagi rahasia denganku?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak untuk yang satu ini. Aku ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau juga ikut-ikutan suka kepada Uchiha- _san_."

"Ho… jadi kau suka Uchiha- _san_ ya."

Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi?

"Jadi bukan rasa kagum." Ino mengangguk-angguk senang.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Tunggu, memang apa yang kukatakan—ah, kau menjebakku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri." Ino mengejekku seraya tertawa. "Sakura bodoh, akhirnya kau mengatakan sebuah kejujuran."

"Tidak, maksudku… itu tadi hanya—"

"Sayangnya, kalimat itu tidak bisa ditarik." Ino tertawa puas sementara diriku hanya merutukki diriku sendiri. Oh, bagus sekali Sakura!

"Tapi," Ino mengubah nadanya. Sebuah nada sendu terdengar. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau bertemu dengannya."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Kau tahu, saat kau mendobrak pintu kamarku hari itu, saat aku melihat wajah ceriamu, aku tahu kau sudah _kembali_." Ino tersenyum, menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau kembali bahagia. Kau kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria. Kau benar-benar sudah _kembali_ dalam waktu satu malam. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merasa lega sekarang. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi jika aku harus pindah hari ini."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ino berjalan dengan di depanku dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, menatap ke arahku dengan air mata yang menggenang.

"Kau harus bahagia. Kau berhak bahagia. Dan kau tahu itu. Hanya saja, kau senang sekali menyangkal hal itu." Ino mengatakannya dengan nada tertahan. Air matanya ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

Aku terdiam menatapnya.

 _Ino benar, Sakura._

Lihat, hatiku mulai meracau lagi. Aku penasaran kenapa hatiku senang sekali meracau tidak jelas.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" tiba-tiba saja Ino menubrukku kencang, menarik diriku dalam pelukannya, dan kemudian menangis.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya membalas pelukannya dan menangis bersama dirinya. Tuhan, dia benar-benar sahabatku.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Ino melepas pelukannya dan merangkul Sakura. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya sebentar. "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tiket Disneyland itu?"

Aku terdiam, menatap ke arah Ino. Aku baru teringat akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Ino melanjutkan.

Aa… Ino benar.

.

.

.

Suara bel langsung memecahkan konsentrasi pria itu.

Refleks, pria itu menatap ke arah pintu masuk apartemennya. Pria itu menghela nafas, menatap ke arah layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan data statistik sebuah perusahaan selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian dengan cepat bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan setelan formal berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu membawa sebuah _paper bag_ di tangannya. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mengenal wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, selamat siang, maaf mengganggu. Aku Shizune, bibi dan wali dari tetangga sebelah apartemenmu, Sakura." Ia tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

*purikura : _photo box_ a la Jepang yang hasil fotonya bisa di- _edit_ sesuka hati.


End file.
